That One Crushing On Austin Moon 3 3 3
by hope.hoffman.71
Summary: It's about a 17 yrs old girl named Ally Dawson who has big crush on pop star austin moon. what happens when they meet will it be fate and true love at first sight? or will she just be one of his fans? read to find out don't forget to review:)
1. Chapter 1:OMG& sneaking out

**Hi everbody first fan fic enjoy!so don't judge if it's bad,please review:) this is about a 17 yrs old girl named Ally Dawson who is crushing on big pop star austin moon like big what happens when ally meets austin will it be fate and true love at first sight?or will she just be one of his fans? read to find out please review:)**

**Chapter 1: OMG's and sneaking out**

_Ally's P.O.V: _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

_I hit the snooze button and check the time about 9:30 am and looked at my calender and screamed!_

_"eeeeeeeee!"and my Dad ran in_

_Mr. Dawson: "Honey! i heard screaming are you ok!"_

_my dad being his caring self i said_

_" Don't you remember about the Austin Moon concert today; i have not stopped talking about it all week."_

_ : " Oh! right that concert is today; oh wait ally you have to work today i'm sorry yo-_

_I cut my dad off and start yelling in a good way not the too pouty one but when you don't get your way yelling._

_" But, dad i have to go he is my idol and if i don't go terra will hate me like forevs!_

_Mr. Dawson: "sorry!ally i know you've worked so hard to wait for this concert and got tickets but you can't go end of discussion."_

_"But we never discussed it!"_

_ :"just did" my dad closes my door and i get so angry you could literally see a vein pop out of my forehead._

_i pick up my phone on my nightstand and decide to call terra to give her the bad news, oh i totally forgot ,terra is one of my closest friends i kinda wish she lived right next door ,she can be fiesty some times so i would not get on her bad side if i were you ,then there's Dez he is friends with __**THE **__**AUSTIN MOON**__ but he barally see's him anymore cause austin moved to L.A. 2 years ago to be famous and he can be weird like his fashion sense for example ha- ha._

_i dial terra's number on my phone and it rings two times until she answers on the third time._

_[terra-__**Bold**__ Ally- italics]_

**What's up?**

_i can't go to the concert tonight i have to work ughh! i'm so mad you know how that feels..._

**WHAT!**_ Dez and terra said together.. it sounded like..._

_is dez with you_

**_Yup! _**_she said popping the "P"_

_ok! well what do i do i spent a lot of money to get those three tickets online _

**ok! hold on i'll be there in a minute**

_a minute it takes you 25 minutes to get to my house how will you get here so fast._

**cause i'm already at your door.**_she_ says in a duh tone.

_i hang up my phone and here knocking on the front door and run downstairs to get it yelling to my parents in the kitchen making lunch._

_"I got it."_

_i open the front door and see terra and dez standing there and i gesture both of them to come in_

_Terra- do you want to go up to room. i nodded and we headed upstairs and flopped on my bed while dez closed my door._

_Dez- i can't believe your dad is not letting you go to that concert tonight austin will be bummed_

_"he mentioned me."_

_Dez- um... actually i mentioned you to him._

_"OMG, thanks so much dez." i was gushing at what dez just said eeeeee!_

_Dez- don't get a hold of yourself, now you won't be able to meet him._

_" meet"_

_Dez- yea,i have backstage_ passes. and i scream and tackle dez to the ground so hard it made a thud and terra pulls me off of him.

Terra- i'm as exited as you girl but it won't be the same without you wait a minute she said having that devious look in her eyes

"oh no, i don't like that look"

Terra- i've got it!sneak out of the store and go to the concert at your break which is...

"about 5:30 but it is only 30 min. that won't work terra." i say to her sadly.

Terra- not a problem the concert starts at 7 we still have time and your dad won't find out and he won't be their anyway will he...

"no, actually he won't! look out world. i yelled. ally's going to a concert!

** tell me how i did by giving me a review below love you guys i will having chapter 2 ready tommorow.**

**see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Concerts&Meetings

**Hi everybody here is chapter two for you guys i couldn't do it all day until i got home cause of school you know how that feels**

**ughh...**

_Chapter2:Concerts&Meetings_

_Ally's POV:_

_It was almost time for me to close at sonic boom to go to the concert with Terra & Dez._

_Terra was already here with me but dez said he 'll meet us there i wondered what was up._

_"are you sure this is gonna work Terra i've never done this before."_

_Terra-Don't be so hard on yourself this is going to work but just in case where will your dad be all night._

"he is going to this dinner convention thing tonight and won't be home till midnight."

Terra- good! ok if you get a T-shirt hide it whatever you don't let your dad find it, Hey we should go concert could start soon.

we leave for the concert i hope austin will like me iv'e got the cutest oufit on i am wearing a striped floral top,purple jeans and pink flats but

im still nervous i could get caught and terra starts to notice.

Terra- "ally i see you worried stop we will be fine, don't think of it as a bad night sneaking out think of it as a night having fun

and duh? you'll meet austin moon eeeee!" she said blushing and come to think of it she's right.

"terra your right , i should not worry." we arrived at the concert and when austin went on me and terra both screamed hurting dez's ears who was already there he sang **"Bigger Than Love"**_ first then he sang **"aint' no way were going home"**_

We've all got scars as big as ours  
A token for the pain we hide inside of us  
Everyone's scared that somebody knows  
You keep it inside, yeah, that's how it goes  
If you've ever heard a beating heart  
A rhythm for the songs we're too afraid to sing  
Nobody here is perfectly fine  
A delicate frame, a fragile design

If there's a hole in your heart  
You gotta pull it together  
It takes the courage to start  
But now is better than never  
It takes a push and a shove  
Somehow it's never enough  
And it's alarming how quick you could forget that

Nothing's bigger than love  
Nothing's bigger than love  
Nothing's bigger than love  
All you need, all you need is love

Some people change and some just won't  
You can't take back the words you wish you'd never said  
Promises break and lovers will lie  
You hold up your hands and let out a sigh  
So smile right before you fall  
And lay beside this mess and call it consequence  
Somebody said that life isn't fair  
When somebody else was saying a prayer

No one's taking me out  
Nothing's pulling me down  
I turn my head to the crowd  
This love is big and it's loud

This is the car in the crash  
This is the light in the flash  
This is the answers you know  
But you're just too scared ask

If there's a hole your heart  
You gotta pull it together  
It takes the courage to start  
But now is better than never  
It takes a push and a shove  
Somehow it's never enough

"Goodnight, Miami..." he said and walked off stage and dez said

"you want to meet a star "

**Hey,guys i'm so sorry i haven't put chapter two it's just i was busy with school and i kinda wish it was over already **

**please review and the song was by my favorite highway:)**


	3. Chapter 3: True love & Feelings

**Hey, guys here is chapter three here you go:)**

_Austin POV_

_today i had a concert in miami and after it i said that dez can come by and let me meet his friends Ally and Terra i hope their hot but since i moved two_

_years ago i haven't really seen dez for a while im glad to be seing him again and he made friends he actually made friends ,anyway i had a lot of fans to take care of first backstage i literally didn't think their would be a lot today but then i saw a red head freckled friend in the diistance and a brunette and blonde like me and got to greet them telling everyone to go and walk up pass dez to the brunette she is totally hot and start asking_

_" Hey dez who is this lovely lady friend of yours"_

_"What the hell austin"_

_dez was totally over reacting from my encounter with his friend she is cute he doesn't have to be over protective of her, it's like their brother and sis._

_"This is Ally and Terra" _

_"Nice to meet you both,you know i'm glad to finally meet you i'm glad dez made friends." i laugh and so does ally and terra and dez frowns_

_" anyway, you are both amazingly good looking" - before i finished dez dragged me out._

_"excuse us girls."_

_Ally POV_

_"oh my freaken god" austin called me good looking he actually called me good looking eeeeee! god play cool ally he is just a regular guy keep your cool _

_but i can't we had a moment we had a fucking moment ahhh so terra looked at me strange._

_"What the hell just happened"_

_"what do you mean terra nothing happened"_

_" oh Bull, something did happened you two stared at each other for literally about 15 minutes he like's you"_

_"Um.. for your iinformation if he liked me he would have already asked me out by now" even though in my thoughts dez would never let that happened..._

_"Oh my god he's coming back how do i look" i said as i straighten up my hair and turned around._

_" you are so predictable" i heard terra say behind me but i ignored her when austin and dez came back..._

* * *

_Austin POV_

_Dez dragged me out of the room from the most beutiful girls ever especially ally ._

_" Dude!" dez yelled at me i don't know why _

_" what did i do to flip you off i haven't seen you in forever"_

_" you flirted with my friends!" he said and i just had this confused look on my face like i did nothing wrong until he explained._

_"you like to one up me austin ,when i make friends you have fans see what i mean?"_

_"i do not?"i said with a sarcastic tone i mean i am selfish i should just be friends with ally and terra but it's not my fault i became famous._

_in a calmer tone i said " fine, i'll be friends with them if it make's you shut up about all of this i swear dez!"_

_"really?"_

_" yea!, buddy i'll do anything for you"we did our what up handshake that we haven't done in a long time and wen't back._

* * *

Dez POV

We walked back and ally tried looking all flirty for austin but i did not like it and gave her a dead glare and she stopped smiling and started panicking saying

what time is it like cinderella and had to run away i looked at my phone and said

"11:20 pm why?"she said she had to go then what i thought austin would never say is well actually i knew he would say it cause their i put in quotes"FRIENDS"

" Wait!" austin said "here is my number, to both of you we are acquaintances and ally and terra pulled a pen from austin's shirt pocket and i got jealous and angry and wrote their numbers on each of his hands and turned and left.

Ally POV

"i'm so dead terra my dad could be home at any time he'll know i went to the concert

"not if you sneak into your bedroom window, put on your pjs, take your make-up off and snuggle in your bed and pretend your fine about not going to that said

" how do i sneak into a two-story window"

" duh? spider-man"she said sometimes she's not so smart

"or a ladder on the side of my window" i said remembering when i put that their 2 years ago i said bye to terra cause she walked home and i climbed in my window and my dad just came home cause i heard the front door and went to sleep right away still thinking of that of that concert and the awesome chill austin moon who gave me his number i put in my phone but thinking one last thought before drifting off why? acquaintances what happened to flirting?

**yo guys what's up i hope you liked it and sorry i'm late a little bit but i hoped you enjoyed it i will be putting more on soon please review thank you : )**


	4. Chapter 4:Visiting & Blessings

_Austin POV _

_I was going to surprise ally at work today but how?oh! I know and snapped my fingers a disguise,sometimes I don't think I'm very smart but what does that matter now anyway she will be so surprised when I tell her it's me but Dez said to only be friends with her what does he know right? Cause I don't know?she is really cute even when she get's nervous._

_i arrive at her job sonic boom she said she worked at and I think I might stay here instead continuing my tour and it is already over anyway and I need my songwriter _

_I walk in and scoped the place and my chocolate brown eyes lock with hers their she is all cute at the register and walk up to her and said_

_"hi ma'am " I said_

_"oh,hi sir can I help you today"_

_"ally it's me austin moon from yesterday"she looked surprised got her attention now didn't I _

_"Um.. Sorry everyone but we are closed shew!yea go bye!"ally said with a very anxious but settle tone and everyone left and we walked up stairs which I'm guessing is where she practices for her songs cause this room had a piano and drapes hanging down from the window sills and had paper and boxes everywhere this room needed extreme medical attention._

_"what are you doing here"she asked with a severe tone_

_well I started off then I said" I came to see you and I need a song writer to write the beautiful music you do and your something special ally." I paused and took off my disguise._

_" Aww.. Austin thanks but I'm not that good"_

_"are you kidding you are amazing and I'm still putting my offer out to be partners bye ally" before I walked out the door I knew she would come around and she did she said were partners and I had an exciting look on my face and grabbed her by surprise and hugged her and her sweet fragile figure and sweet smooth skin rubbed against mine and we were both in a trance before we let go _

_then at that moment I was leaning in and so was she for a unforgettable kiss and guess who was standing at the doorway yup that red head and freckled friend that I betrayed and one last thing that came to mind what have I done!_

* * *

_Dez POV_

_that asshole of a friend how could austin do that to me I thought we were friends how could he! I kept pondering on what just happened to myself till I blurt out something really rude and uncalled for but you kiss my best friend and he swore he would be friends with her well obviously he lied again this is the sixteenth time he did this maybe I should not be friends with him anymore _

_" austin you betrayed me, and you said you would stay the hell away from her" I yelled at them with rage stuck in my throat._

_"dude I -" I cut austin off with more furious anger coming their way_

_" you listen here when I put my trust in you and you betray me wha-I was cut off by terra walking in and dragging my sorry butt outside man so aggressive it hurt! Then she told me off outside the door after she slammed the door _

_" what the hell is wrong with you, there is so much tension here I can't even be lazy down stairs without you yelling I'm sorry dez But I'm ally's BFF and I should be over protective not you."_

_She finished without hitting me or anything so that's a good sign that she has calmed down a bit and I should too I mean I should give them my blessing not fight about it so I said to Terra._

_" I'm sorry"then she said it is not me you need to apologize too if austin and ally liked each other i'll give them my blessing and I walked into the room and before anyone talked I did it for them first_

_" look guys I'm sorry I was being a jerk if you like each other go ahead like each other"austin and ally looked at each other with amused glances at each other before ally spoke first_

_" does that mean?" I stopped her with exciting news_

_" I'm giving you my blessing" _

_they screamed with excitement before pulling me in with a group hug then after that everything changed ally faced her fear of stage fright with austin by her side and they wrote awesome music together after that and finally ally was ok with the publicity with austin moon it was on every magazine ,but then everyone moved on but I will still remember that day where I gave them my blessing._

_**Hey, folks that is not it there is more I will do some chapters on austin and ally dates updated soon don't forget to review hoped you liked it : ) 3 3**_


End file.
